Simplemente un año de travesuras
by Annabell Potter
Summary: bueno aqui les traigo un fic nuevo algo osbio kon un toque de chispa merodeadora y de mis personajes, travesuras, amistades, peleas...bueno ojala se pasen x aqui y me dejen rewies de todo tipo xD chaito


**¡¡¡¡¡Hola aquí estoy con el nuevo fic!!!!! Ojala este lo termine bien y que salga genial, algunos de estos personajes son totalmente de J.K.Rowling y otros de invento mió**

**Simplemente un año de travesuras.**

**Cáp.1: Nuevo colegio y el comienzo de una vida diferente. **

Dos chicos de 11 años que no son ni hermanos, ni parientes, solo los mejores amigos que se encontraban bastante sorprendidos por su suerte y pensaban que solo era un sueño que los dos compartían. Ya que Ann y Drake recibieron cada uno una carta de un colegio llamado Hogwarts, dentro de esta les explica que ambos son magos y que debían presentarse en una de las estaciones de tren de Londres llamada Kings Cross y tomar el tren en el anden 9 ¾.

Los chicos no se atrevían a preguntarle a nadie ya que no encontraron ese anden y supusieron que estaría entre el anden 9 y el 10 algo imposible según ellos; pero se quedaron allí por si alguien aparecía.

-parece que tu prima nos jugo otra de sus simpáticas bromitas.-le dice el moreno a su amiga castaña.

-no lo se, esperemos un rato mas ¿si?-la chica le sonríe y parpadea demasiado, como si así convenciera a su amigo-¡mira vienen unas personas hacia acá!- su amiga señala discretamente a una familia de cinco personas, un hombre moreno y de ojos verde esmeralda debía de ser el padre de tres chicos uno idéntico al padre, el segundo que le seguía el paso al padre de ojos cafés y una pequeña pelirroja de ojos cafés que iba en brazos de su madre igualmente pelirroja.-¡mamá porque yo no puedo ir a hogwarts! No me quiero quedar sola ahora que se va Albus.-la niña le hacia pucheros a su madre.

-Lily ya falta poco para que entres tú igual.- la niña seguía con su pequeña huelga mientras que Ann y Drake se acercaron a la familia.

-disculpen, ¿ustedes también van a Hogwarts?-les pregunto Ann a los chicos de pelo negro, mientras Drake se fue a hacer el lindo con la pequeña para que no llorara.

Los chicos no vieron a Ann hasta que ella les hizo señas en sus caras.

-¡hey que te pasa!-le responde el de ojos verdes.

-nada solo les hice una pregunta y como no contestaban les hice señas.- a Anny no le molesto la actitud del chico le fastidio, pero siguió tranquila ya que le prometió a Drake no perder la calma por cosas sin importancia.

-aahh…perdona a mi hermano, hola soy Albus y mi hermano James Potter.-Albus le estrecho la mano a Ann y esta le respondió el saludo-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Ann Parker y el de allá es mi mejor amigo Drake Jonas.-señalo al chico que jugaba en el suelo con la pequeña Lily, los hermanos Potter lo quedaron mirando como "que haces con mi hermana…", Ann que noto la miradita de ellos que atino a decir: -el siempre es así le gusta calmar a las personas cuando tienen pena o rabia.- James y Albus la miraron con una cara de no te creo nada, pero la cara de la niña los tranquilizo.

Drake se acerco con Lily y su madre detrás de el-¿y te dijeron o no? Hola soy Drake Jonas.-y les da la mano.

-Albus Potter.-le responde el saludo.

-James Potter.-también responde al saludo del moreno.

-ah…no…se me había olvidado.-Ann le saca la lengua y se rasca la cabeza como diciendo "lo siento, soy torpe" (n/a: no tiene piojos ni liendres la loca xD)

En ese instante los padres de Albus y James se integran a la conversación.

-Hola, soy Harry Potter mucho gusto.- saluda a ambos chicos con un fuerte apretón de manos y un beso en la mejilla para Ann.

-y yo soy Ginny Potter.- saludo a Ann solamente ya que Drake se mando su buena acción del día.

Ya luego de las presentaciones y de explicarles al dúo dinámico (n/a: sale mas corto así) como cruzar el andén, darles las gracias y despedirse de los Potter para dejarles despedirse tranquilamente, subieron al tren y esperar entusiasmados la llegada a Hogwarts.

-bueno amiga nueva vida lejos de ellos.- Drake la abraza y ella posa la cabeza en su pecho.

-si al fin salimos de allí fue genial recibir la carta de Hogwarts, nunca imagine que lo que hacíamos fuera magia.- la chica saco del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón una varita de cerezo y izo círculos en el aire con la varita y de ella salieron chispas violetas.

Estaban tranquilos mirando el paisaje hasta que aparecieron por la puerta del compartimiento seis personas que llegaron y se instalaron en el compartimiento y empezaron a hablar con el dúo dinámico que estaban como pegados solo reconocieron a Albus y a James que les presentaron a sus primos y amigos que son John y Emilie Weasly, Oliver y Catherine Longbottom y así supieron que tanto Albus como Emilie y Catherine también entran a primero.

Los peques se reían de las caras que ponían Ann y Drake de la explicación de James del Quidditch y así siguieron hablando hasta que paro el tren y tuvieron la primera vista de Hogwarts.

**Aquí termina el capitulo de hoy voy a tratar de actualizar luego **

**Chaito. **


End file.
